


Tears of the Creator (Metta Angst)

by Metta_ChildOfOmnicron7



Category: Nexomon (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metta_ChildOfOmnicron7/pseuds/Metta_ChildOfOmnicron7
Summary: The Discord Server forced me to make angst, yay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Tears of the Creator (Metta Angst)

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I'm crying

Not all over again...

Do we Nexomon have to go through this?

Must we really suffer like this?

It's the same as a thousand years ago. One by one, that blond bastard killed my siblings. One by one, I resurrected them.

And now a blue-haired moron wants to take my siblings again. This is why I hate your kind. You keeps us as slaves and take the lives of our kind.

Everyone fought so hard...

Arqua, Fona, Ventra and Luxa...

We may not be the best of siblings,

But I hope I can see them again one day...

"GO, METTA! SAVE YOURSELF!" Were Father Omnicron's last words before he was taken to the Netherworld along with my siblings.

...Why do you humans have to do this to us!?

[3rd P.O.V]

In the blinding light of the battle, Omnicron could save only one child; his youngest, the normal-type Metta. He may have sacrificed himself all over again along with his children, bit as long as one survives, it was enough for the King of Monsters.

Omnicron had left once more for the Netherworld. His children's souls following close behind, the wardens wasted no time separating them into their respective chambers.

A spheroid-like Nexomon floated quickly through the halls of the sky-grazing tower, feelings overwhelming him for the first time in a thousand years. It had been so long since his siblings had been taken away from him, it's not like he could keep up his facade anymore.

Tears threatened to fall from the Nexomon's eyes, the legendary doing his best to hold them back. Now's not the time.

I'm still the Nexolord-

I'm no longer the Nexolord.

The word was once a title he could abuse for benefits, but now, it was just an empty creation. A status he had lost alongside the lives of his only loved ones.

There's no one else with me.

I'm alone.

The tower shook as if an earthquake had overcome it, the battle reaching the end of its climax. The humans had won.

Those powerless bastards had won all over again.

The forest. As soon as he was out, a forest covered the tower's base. If he could hide there, he could hide for years to come.

Even if he couldn't revive his siblings again, he could at least live for longer in the solitude of his dead family.

No one followed him, so for the most part, he was safe. The only people in the vicinity were the Nexoguard; and honestly, it's not like any of them would see him.

Ribbon-like appendages turned to human arms and legs.

An array of lines formed the bastard-like features of his face that humans now hated.

Every string of his clothes was unharmed, for the transformation didn't affect human outfits for him and his dead siblings.

He ran and ran, injuries riddling him nearly crippled. Having had to fight that idiot of a human with his soul chained to his father's caused him a bout of great damage alone.

"T-that...bas..." The words couldn't come out of his mouth. As he turned to look back, no one followed him. It was him and his family's creations alone in the traitor's forests.

His legs gave in, his heart overcome by the sadness of loss. What he feared the most since his birth has been repeated for the second time ever.

Tears flowed endlessly, the Nexomon struggling to breathe. All that came from him were his choking breath and the memories he loved the most.

Their smiles,

Their laughs,

Their tears

Their screams.

Sunlight flooded the rooftop of the winter trees. Wild Nexomon slowly approached him, watching from a distance.

Of course they knew who he was.

The seventh child of Omnicron, Metta.

On his knees, crying like a child.

Platyfoo, Arigami, Venowar, Floreus, Hydrax and Kitsunoxes.

So, so many Nexomon of the forest came together once they heard one of their creators shedding painful tears. 

It wasn't like him to cry, but what was he to do?

His siblings were dead.  
His father was dead.  
His title had been taken.  
The tower, once his home, had been stolen.  
His traitor of a fourth sister was alive.  
Siding with those bastards that took everything from him.

A Kitsunox slowly approached him, a feeling of duty washing over the humanoid creature. Though it approached, it also feared the creator.

Perhaps as he could give life, he could take it away.

The tears settled down only a little, the Kitsunox extending its arms.

It needed to comfort him.

It needed to comfort its creator.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is coming soon, now stop asking and keep crying


End file.
